


Doctor Voluptua's Super Domination!

by Frocto



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Female Dominant, Femdom, Straight Shota, Strap-On, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frocto/pseuds/Frocto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The superhero Shadowsheath hopes to bring his long-standing rivalry with the evil Doctor Voluptua to an end. But instead she fucks him blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Voluptua's Super Domination!

Shadowsheath, through much sweat and hard work, has finally located the nefarious Dr. Voluptua's secret lair! Touching down on the shoreline of Death Island, he cast his steely gaze towards Mount Mammaria, the place where they would no doubt fight their final battle! Striking out for his target, it was just five minutes later that he was using the secret access codes he'd wrested from one of her beautiful henchmen to open the great vault door that led to his destiny: at long last he was here and ready to do battle! The fire of justice was burning, burning in his veins, as he strode purposely into the centre of the room and struck a heroic pose.

The cutie boy had been crimefighting at a young age: at just 12 years of age he was already cramming his skin-tight blue and black latex crimefighting suit, even though it strained around his lower body so much. He might be flat as a board from the waist up, but Shadowsheath had an almost superhuman amount of badonkadonk in rear. On his feet were the high heels that accompanied his latex slut suit and they clicked naughtily into villainous pits such as this one. Seemingly constantly embroiled in battles with mature-aged supervillainesses, he was an object of both pure frustration and temptation to all of them all. Sheathy tossed his long blue hair and gave a cute, smug smile. He must look as sexy as he felt watching this horde of cow-breasted evildoers just about wetting themselves at the sight of him.

Before him lay a plethora of busty, curvaceous horned women working at gleaming control panels and monitoring vats and tubes filled with who-knows-what substances. It was all remarkably Spartan, considering the Doctor's flair for the dramatic. He spoke out loud to the gathered crowd of women: "Evildoers! Your crimes hang heavy on the scales of justice and your days are numbered! Surrender Doctor Voluptua to me... And you'll be taken to prison unharmed!" The order was punctuated with a terrifying blast of energy released from one raised hand! An entire bank of computers exploded as the kiddo smiled playfully under his mask, saucy demon girls squealing as they dropped to the floor. Of course, these mere technicians were no match for him... They could only watch in horror as another blast of energy blazed along a wall, leaving melty, bubbling metal in its wake. They would offer no resistance: time to find his real target! He stalked past them with an exaggerated kick to his hips, leaving evil cuties to drool in his wake, struggling with newfound feelings of maternity. "I want a son," they all found themselves thinking. As soon as his attention was no longer on them, the girls realized they'd gotten off light! Women were running every which way, racing for the emergency exits. An evacuation alarm sounded, but Shadowsheath paid it no mind.

Just then, a familiar cackle echoed over the announcement system! "I see you've found my lair, Shadowsheath! But let's see if you can find me!" At this announcement, the lights were cut, leaving only the eerie red glow of Mount Mammaria's emergency lighting to navigate by. Shadowsheath paid it no mind and began to hunt for Doctor Voluptua. The villain's lair was enormous, it could take an ordinary man weeks to find it on foot.

Thankfully, Shadowsheath was no ordinary man! Not when the wind was at his beck and call! Leaning forwards and lifting one foot, he called upon the superhuman energies that made the mundane into the mighty and took to the sky, soaring down the corridor at lightning speeds! Plaster peeled, dust was whipped up into a typhoon, as he zeroed in on his target. Eyes narrowed... Jaw set... Fists clenched! Shadowsheath was a hero prepared for action and nothing less! Doctor Voluptua would feel her huge, dark brown nipples tweaked, her butt spanked thoroughly by a soft little hand and her body ravaged by justice. Thick, stiff justice. He'd waited a whole year for this moment of vengeance! Finally, he burst into the last room in the fortress, hovering in the air, twisting this way and that to sight his prey.

However, his attempts at sighting prey may have been better-set on sighting the laser sight set on his chest! With a perfectly haughty evil cackle, Dr. Voluptua fired off her personal defense cannon, launching a depleted uranium round right towards Shadowsheath! "Uwahahahaaa! I knew you couldn't resist barging in here! Now prepare to meet your end, 'hero'!" She fired off round after round, hoping to down the superhero for good.

The bullets were fast, but was it at fast as justice itself? Fuck no! As he dodged bullets, Shadowsheath took a moment to take in his surroundings and realized this must be Voluptua's private quarters. There was a nice king-size bed appointed with sheets a most beautiful shade of crimson, a villainized sex swing several feet to the left of that and lastly a table besides the swing, bearing all manner of vile instruments. The Doctor's apparently got a lot of hobbies here. Also to be found were some constraints Shadowsheath found himself in, in Annual #3, when Voluptua milked his prick for all it was worth. He couldn't let that happen again!

The woman herself was standing in the centre of the large room, cutting as impressive a figure as ever. The woman was pale-skinned, with long black and white-toned hair and purple lips that she lapped at when she saw Sheathy enter. A true predator of little boys! She wore a labcoat and thick, stylish prescription glasses to compliment her image as a Doctor, but the similarities ended there: the labcoat seemed more like an afterthought, given it was unbuttoned and just barely hanging off her shoulders, framing her breasts. She was wearing her red and black spandex leotard today: it was the kind of thing that might've looked cute on a girl half her age, but Voluptua was about 10 years and a few children of her own too late for that, with broad hips, a mammoth rack and plenty of pudgy belly fat. She complimented the outfit with elbow-length gloves and high-heeled boots, with spikes almost as high as Shadowsheath's!

Shadowsheath twirled in the air, whipping safely out of the way, and then struck! "Your days are numbered, Doctor Voluptua! Your crimes hang as heavy as your bra!" Her genetic enhancement had seen her characteristics heftily enhanced, far beyond what a normal woman would be capable of... And every time the two battled, he found her curves just as much of a distraction as she did his preteen slenderness.

"They might not make underwear in your size... But they do make prisons!" His most ferocious verbal barb unleashed, Shadowsheath lunged at her, his superhuman strength driving both of them to the ground, the little cutie straddling her, hands around her neck! "Beg for forgiveness, evildoer! You might be as evil as you are voluptuous, but your villainy ends today! For all the spankings... For all the times your soft, fat butt squashed my face until I couldn't breathe... And for all the times you pinned me down and forced me to empty my balls over and over and over again! M-Milking my prick dry! You shall pay! Your butt will rue the spanking it receives today by the hand of your rival! Your one, and only, rival!" They'd remained faithful to each other, after all! No crossovers for these two.

Voluptua cooed, putting on a very sorry face indeed. "Ohh... Precious little boy! I'm so sorry for the terrible things I did to your parents! I hope you at least enjoyed the memorial pictures I put up in the hall?" With that, she shifted her long, spaded tail out from under her, smacking the hero firmly on the ass with it! "I've tried so hard to make amends!" She spoke softly to him, trying some of her evil Voluptua Mesmerism! The tail gently and comfortingly sweeping down his back was a dead giveaway!

Shadowsheath had just raised a fist, ready to make her regret those words, when her tail swatted his behind and he cried out suddenly in a cute little voice! "A-Ah! D-Don't do that!"

Normally, Sheath had such a presence, such a commanding power. Her henchwomen had run in terror at the sight of him... But this was the side of the superboy that only she had ever seen... The wide-eyed, naive little squealer she made a plaything of every time he got some silly notion of avenging his parent's deaths. Other supervillains, mostly Voluptua's rivals, always felt the sting of the boy's powers, to the point where the prisons veritably overflowed with them... And yet here she was, still free. Coincidence? Not at all!

He tumbled back, soft butt hitting the floor with a thud, as he scrambled to get to his feet. "N-No! She's too strong! Shadowsheath... Away!" But then he realized the truth: his powers were gone. He was still as superhuman as ever, of course, but that sting on his soft, pert butt had sent the boy into a total panic! Voluptua let out a dry chuckle. "Ku ku ku! Too strong?" She was back on her feet, wings unfurled, tail writhing with excitement, and breasts jiggling unceasingly with each step. The good Doctor was panting as she slowly made her way toward our weakened hero.

"Away? You want to leave? After I've tried so hard to make up for what I've done, hmhm..." She cooed to him again, leaning forward, planting her full breasts almost directly in front of Shadowsheath's face. "Hero, I'm so hurt!" she pouted, shifting her wings to wrap around him. She had a coy smirk on her face as she continued to shift toward him, bringing her leathery black wings all the way around, fully wrapping him up. It was cloying! Intimidating! What had he been thinking? He'd bested super-robots, sorcery and nuclear beasts, but whatever could have conjured up the arrogance to believe he could tussle with a woman who'd been of adult age when he was still playing in his crib? She might lack laser beams, hundreds of zombies and fistfuls of fireballs, but what the evil Voluptua did have was a firm spanking hand, a heavy, overflowing rack and a way with little brats who didn't do as they were told, which was more terrifying than all those put together. As his little nose was sandwiched between that ample bosom, he trembled. "L-Let me go, evildoer... And I'll spare you... To fight another d-day!"

Little hands came up to defend himself, to push her away, but there was simply no room. Those fat ones denied any interference, squashed against his chest so commandingly. "No matter what lewd punishments you have in store, you'll never defeat Sh-Shadowsheath...!"

Smirking, Voluptua whipped her tail again, spanking our imperiled hero once more! "You've been such a bad boy, Shadowsheath! Why on earth would I do anything that you tell me to? Such a bad boy's bound to have bad advice." She punctuated every other word with another spanking, her gorgeous black wings keeping the little hero firmly in place.

"Now!" She susurrated, drawing her body away from him, shifting the entwined pair over to her "workspace." "Why don't you come over here so we can set things... right?"

He would have sorely loved to leave, but her firm wings clasped the boy tightly... The spankings had subdued him, the loud, boisterous brat reduced to a shy little moeblob in 10 seconds flat. He writhed helplessly, not able to conjure the strength to defeat her. "A thick ass and big boobs doesn't mean anything! I'm a hero! Let me go!" The next spank left him staggered, eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out stupidly. "Ahh... Ahh...." In the end, she had him right where she wanted him.

"As long as Shadowsheath's cock is hard with justice, you'll never win!" Sure enough, the boy was hard as a steel bar down there. Pathetic, really!

"Oh, of course I won't!" Voluptua smirked, picking up her old cock-milking machine from the table. She'd run out of fuel for her giant deadly mecha a few months ago, and she's so desperately needed more. She unfurled her wings from him, gesturing toward the swing. "Now, be a good boy and lay down!" She was grinning maliciously, tail whipping back and forth in the air just waiting for an excuse to spank the boy again.

"I'm not winning, here. You're totally exacting your revenge. After all, Shadowsheath, would I even want to do this?" she asked, raising her tail to spank him once more!

And she had to... He was still resisting! Still whining! Swat after swat rained down on the boy's soft butt, drawing little howls and slutty moans from those ridiculously big, soft lips of his! But eventually he was in the swing... His head was bowed, eyes rolled up to look at her, a pretty little pout on his face as his feet were locked in the stirrups... This new torture device of hers was humiliating, but it would be even more humiliating for Sheath to know the girl was supposed to be sitting where he was... The speed of the swing could be controlled by her easily... So any coitus would be at her pace, his prick sliding into her pussy at her preferred speed... She would be the one fucking him! Gripping her bitch's hips and slamming into him... How awful! How shameful! How lewd!

In preparation for his assault on her base, Sheath had put all carnal urges aside... Meaning his balls were swollen up to the size of apples under that enormous, justice-swollen slab of fuckmeat that outmatched anything she'd ever seen on a grown man, and more than a few animals. It was perfectly straight and handsome, an immaculate specimen for his gender, and potent enough to be a battery for an entire country! She soon found herself drooling... With dreams of what that power was good for, of course! Certainly not anything else.

Shadowsheath laid his hands on his soft little chest and mewled. He was whispering something, and straining her ears allowed her to barely make out the mantra he was repeating to himself: "No, I'll defeat you, justice always prevails. Good conquers evil... That mean old doctor can't beat me..."

Voluptua's steady procession of torture screeched to a halt! "O... Old?! Uwahahahaa...! Oh, stupid child, you've just ensured your end here!" Now fervent, she picked up a storage capsule and shoved the milker onto Shadowsheath's perfect specimen of a cock and flipped the switched, putting the valiant hero's cock in a vacuum of pleasure. Already his swollen testes were leaking that precious fuel into her container. The Doctor watched everything with a wry smile, tail whipping mischievously back and forth. Her rival, harnessed in a sex swing with a pump milking his cock...! That was really all it took. The pumping sensation of his heroic seed being stolen for evil ends... That tight suction cup molesting him... His tongue was hanging out fully now, eyes rolled back all the way, spasming and twitching in the harness as he ahegaoed like a cowgirl... The fact that the milker bore Voluptua's characteristic red and black colours, and was tipped with a teasing little pair of horns, just added to the wrongness of the situation. It was so beautiful she could just cry! What would she do to him next, while she harvested his precious bodily fluids? Keeping an eye on her milker, she paced around the hero. Suddenly, her face lit up with an idea! Growing boys need milk to grow strong, and strong boys make strong fuel.

"Ahh, Shadowsheath, you look so thirsty! That mantra you're chanting must be leaving you parched!" She leans over him, breasts planted firmly over his face. "Mm? Are you?"

Her nipples were plainly erect through her maroon spandex costume, two points on the spheres looming over Shadowsheath's head. And just what was that white fluid leaking out from them, dripping onto his face?

He almost lost his mind all over again as he felt that big, soft, milfy body descend onto him... Crotch to crotch, belly to belly... And mammaries to face... That little tongue stretched out towards her, head lifting, before he even knew what he was doing. "Huff huff! Huff huff! I... I won't drink it!" A loose drop of milk was lapped up by the hero's tongue and the taste... N-Nothing should taste this good! With a superhuman effort, he whipped his head back and spat, "No! I won't drink another drop! You can't make me!" And it left the silly boy's mouth wide open. His final reserves of resistance were soon to go the way of the dinosaurs.

"H-hah! How... how insulting!" Voluptua quickly pulled off the top portion of her costume, leaving the spandex hanging about her waist, freeing her immense breasts. "Hah, can't even keep your mouth closed, can you?" She pressed herself further onto him, placing one dark and milky nipple into the hero's mouth, gently pressing his mouth closed around it with a free hand.

"You couldn't possible really mean what you just said, hmhmhm!"

At this point, the alarm that was still faintly audible stopped. A handful of the workgirls peeked their heads in the door, giggling at the sight of Voluptua taming Sheathy, then ran out, collecting even more observers for this alleged hero's fate.

Back in Voluptua's clutches, Shadowsheath's head twisted one way, then the other, indignation flashing in those eyes... And then slowly, but oh so very surely, fading... Duller... Duller... Dull... He had the eyes of a cow now. A submissive animal! And moments later, the boy's throat began to work of its own accord, gulping down hefty helpings of the evil geniuses' milk... He let it all ooze into his belly, overwhelming just one more part of him. When a hero found himself guzzling milk from the great and glorious tits of evil, it was truly a day where darkness had triumphed! This thought ran through Shadowsheath's head as he sucked her tit like a brainless little baby. I've lost to this woman...

That thought, combined with the steady, perverse milking sensation around his fat cock was really all he needed to pump out enough semen to drench the inside of that pump, coating it white. For a brief moment, it was a gloopy, sticky mess, then a loud schlurping sound signaled the pump clearing and his sperm being sucked down into the can below. That sperm... It would be used to make diabolical new weapons, advanced super soldiers, power evil robots... His sense of justice told him no more, but despite this he wanted to cum again already!

Disappointing as it is to let the kid stop suckling, there's definitely other work to be done. No rest for the wicked, after all! And Voluptua is nothing if not wicked! Breasts heaving with every step, she walked over to her workbench, keeping one eye on the little runt. "Shadowsheath! You should be so happy to know that you've converted me to your ideal of justice!" Voluptua's face was consumed by a sexy, malicious grin as she brandished an 18" monster of a strap-on, lined with row after row of very uncomfortable-looking spikes. She stepped carefully into the strap-on's harness, milk dripping from her shuddering breasts as she tugged the straps over her juicy thighs and massive ass. Once that was done, she gripped the instrument of justice with a grin and walked back over to Shadowsheath.

That display he'd witnessed just now... It certainly put the wind up our Hero! Even as his suit betrayed him, the telepathically reactive fibers slithering away and leaving his tight little butthole bare, he rocked back and forth in the harness, twisting his head this way and that. All he saw were the smirking faces of her henchmen as they gathered around the doting couple. He'd seen them all so many times, whether snatching sacks of bank money from their hands or breaking their shitty-ass giant robots and leaving the girls in piles of gears and scrap metal. All in a day's work for a superhero! And now, here they were, with front row seats to his... his... The perfect word came to his mind, but he forced it down. He didn't want to think of this as his bitch-breaking!

"N-No! Stay back! I'm a hero of justice!"

Voluptua cackled maniacally "Well! We're allies then! H-hah! Why don't you look down here!" She gestured to the tool she was going to use to violate him, "We've got the same qualifications now. Except, hmhm... I think mine might be a little better!"

Gripping Shadowsheath's hips firmly, she pressed the tip of that intimidating shaft against his spread ass, her malicious smile now an insane-looking rictus. "Let's see, hmm!" She eased herself into the brave young hero. "You're a hero for justice, hm? And yet you've broken my possessions today, and you nearly choked me! Me! A heroine of justice!" She began moving her hips, sliding that monster of a strap-on back and forth into him while she continued monologuing. She lifted a hand from his hips and snapped her fingers three times, causing three attendants to rush in from their audience. One retrieved the now-full container, another brought and attached a new one to the cockdraining device, and the third began to suckle one of Voluptua's overripe breasts... She'd clearly thought of everything.

"Aaayn~!" His expression was one she'd never forget. Here was Shadowsheath, constant thorn in her side all her supervillainess days, and yet he didn't look quite so threatening anymore...! His eyes were spread as wide as they could go, mouth stretched open in an endless howl, as her enormous, powerful strap-on stirred up his insides... The boy could only watch in horror as his belly stretched with the clear outline of that vile thing, even around the thick spikes, making some of her henchmen gasp. The rate at which Sheathy's shaft pumped out sperm had just about tripled!

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! N-No...! I... I can't ahegao... I can't be a... a... a buttslut!" He thrashed violently, howled again, then looked up at her with those fucked-silly eyes. "I'm losing it... It feels too good... F-Fucking my ass feels too goooo~ooood!"

Amazingly the cock-milker that's wringing his sperm out, converted from one used to milk cows, was sliding up the length of his shaft, forced up by the volume of sperm it's producing! Two of her attendants were all too quick to move to hold it down... And then they squealed helplessly when even their combined strength wasn't enough to hold in the superslut's jizz! A rocketing torrent of semen shot straight up, soaking Shadowsheath in his own sticky load from head to toe, plenty of the gushing, splooshing excess splashing all over his captor's fat tits. His orgasm seemed to have no end, which just made that laughter ring in his ears even louder as he came and came and came.

"Aaaaaaahahahaaaaaa!! Ah!" Distracted from her reverie of pleasure and schadenfreude, she barked an order to the two milker attendants. "A-ah! Collect all of it! Not one drop can be wasted!" All the while, her third attendant was still suckling at her breast, stomach swelling slightly with the sheer amount of milk she was suckling out of Voluptua. Her other breast felt so full without a sucking mouth, she simply had to press it back into Shadowsheath's open, ahegaoing mouth... He latched on and began to drink once more. "Unf!" He was sucking out her milk and lapping his own seed off her chest.

Crying out in pleasure, Voluptua pulled Shadowsheath back and forth on the strap-on faster and faster. "I... H-hahhhn...! I... I'm not done with you yet, 'hero'!"

In the past when this had happened Shadowsheath had always found a way to escape afterwards, even from increasingly complicated locks and bars; sometimes robotic dinosaurs! As he began to feel his mind fading away, he told himself this time would be no different... He'd escape, to fight another day! But flashes of this woman taking him in came to mind, of being her pet, her servant. His fuckface got even more lewd at the thought, a goofy grin appearing as he flopped helplessly. The milking machine was reattached to his plump, cute shaft and continued its dark work, but he was beyond caring now. Maybe being a plaything wasn't so bad...

In that moment the world lost a hero and gained a moeblob shota buttslut, twisted to evil ends on an overwhelming strap-on!

Voluptua reached her writhing climax, teasing Shadowsheath's insides with her instrument of justice. When she finally pulled out, panting and leaning against her cadre of attendants for support, she smiled. "Mm! Th... That was almost as enjoyable as when I killed your parents... Hmhm!"


End file.
